Aura Guardian
by Tala1
Summary: A collection of Riley drabbles. Combines many ideas of Riley and his possible past self Sir Aaron in an attempt to explore from many angles that are not always entirely sane or believable. Set aside what you know and open your mind to possibility.
1. Ancient Steps

A/N: A whole thing of Riley. I was a big NERD when his episodes hit the anime (yay, two!) and wrote this leading up the release. Kind of a challenge, but don't recall posting them. Think what you like. I hope its a bit 'out there'. *Note* Riley is sometimes referred to -as- Sir Aaron, and sometimes as a singular entity, and sometimes as a reincarnation with his powers. I have no idea what was going on through this but yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. never will.

* * *

Ancient Steps

_885 Words_

He was running.

Nothing chased him but the wind licking at his heels like an angry spirit, dismayed by his lack of faith. The first storm in years shook the sky with mighty tremors that unbalanced the youthful mans careful steps, but did little more damage than picking off the hat and tossing it like a Frisbee in the wind blowing north. All around the Pokemon stared with beady eyes, none which seemed close to the domestic kind. An awakened age old respect brewed in each ones eyes; a strange alluring kind of look that sent the young man into an unsettled panic.

Looping the Islands rougher path the man in question dug his hands into the gravel and hoisted himself up, sure that the wind buffeting him from behind proved to urge him onward faster, than hinder him. Wiping aside the muck clinging like a bad dream to the soles of his shoes, he shot off again, breathless, but alert. Sounds he passed off as mere coincidence made themselves known again in grating howls that chilled him down to the core of his blood. Heart pounding in effort to submerge the fear he felt the youth dragged himself the last few stretches up and gazed upon the open sky; its majestic blue now tainted with a horrendous shadowing grey and repeating streaks of lightning. As expected the top lay deserted; small evidence of his books lay tucked underneath a rocks shadow as if to mock his intuition that someone waited for him. Gasping for breath he stumbled now, making it close to the edge and allowed his body give out, now that he reached the top; palms slick with dried blood and caked with gravel transformed into unpleasant grime mixed with natures sustenance. Panting the head raised as if automatically beckoned by the descending shape; its smaller form giving him reason to speculate this meeting as one of fate. Through the pouring rain filling his mouth droplets at a time he asked:

"Why can't I remember!? Why am I the only one who doesn't have a past! Amnesia…that's…bullshit!"

The head drooped, shame written on his face. Something he can't confirm telling his emotions that it was unjust to yell. This wasn't the time nor the place to bring his insecurities to light. With the shape touching Iron island's floor a hat carried in its arms dropped to the ground where it lay as a symbol of peace. Too distraught to notice it the man in blue found his hair shifting soundly to the left as he looked at the Pokemon with a small desperate plea.

"Stop lying to me…stop avoiding my question….would it kill you to admit the truth? I…I…." Hands came up on either side of his head to clutch at the spiky hair, bunching it tightly in his hands until it physically hurt. An entity of vibrant pink and milky white known to the world as the rarest Pokemon only made small mewing noise and circled him three times before hovering by his face, eyes rounder than before.

He felt the paw on his cheek and instinctively reached out to draw the Pokemon closer. The fur was pleasant to the touch, soft and groomed to perfection. As a partial breeder he envied the glossy coat but the whole of his inquiry became seamless to the weight of his greed for answers he felt were well deserved. Easing back to sit properly he waited out the cold rain biting his skin with each felled drop, numbing all but his eyes and sensation of the Pokemon in his arms. He waited out the cracking thunder overhead that boomed with an unearthly power in its voice that blew out his ears until all that could be heard were the waves thrown, and the quiet sounds of breathing.

In the hours to come he knew an answer wasn't coming. Regularly he asked all that bore ears to hear the world for reason, but they grew deaf around him that he reluctantly stepped down. As the sun came up and the clouds retreated with their blood-curdling screams of agony nestled back into the deepest section of the puffs of gray, the man of unknown birth watched with a hopeless expression. The guardian of all Pokemon in the world lay in his arms, sound asleep with its form curled up on his lap and tail wrapped around his arms.

"I have many a question Mew. I will have answers when the time is right you continue to tell me…but…." When? When will the time be right? He wordlessly look at the rising lump as it inhaled and exhaled evenly. Behind him his shadow moved with him, observing the clear skies with a hat pointier than his present one, and a cape that blew fondly in the imaginary wind. His age was one of speculation, his body young and youthful, but his wit and mind were sharp with intellect he ought not to possess. His reflexes were second to none and the powers at his fingertips were ones of unknown origin that no two people possessed but the very Pokemon it derived from.

Who is Riley?

With eyes slipping close he murmured to the legendary, "I will retrace my ancient steps one day."


	2. His Life

His Life

_985 Words_

Walking down the heart of Cameran castle; the time when tours regularly frequented its well kept condition Riley held an expression of neutrality. Among many adults and young children visiting to learn about Sinnoh's enriching history he was equipped with a handy pamphlet that recorded vital information in long, bulky paragraphs pertaining to the age that Cameran castle was most well known for.

The age of the true Aura guardian.

In a long line to bear witness to the scepter, which had been held by the hero of old, Riley found a few stares steer his way, despite his best intention to ignore them with the jumbled mass of words he had troubles deciphering. The words were basic english but the written way of it bore a great inconvenience. Feeling a tinge of red blossoming across his face at his lack of education in the present age crumpled the informative pamphlet in his hand. A large chunk of his anger also stemmed from the buzzing noise of chatter going on behind him. It were probably one of the first times he cursed his Aura to heighten his sense of hearing _deliberately _for rude comments that started to grate his nerves.

"_Look at that man…doesn't he look like Sir Aaron?"_

"_Yeah. He has the hair. His eyes are blue just like the hero…"_

"_I hear he's from Iron Island. Just off the coast of Canalave City. Rumor has it he breeds Lucario's."_

Riley heard a gasp and resisted the urge to face palm.

"_Woah! Really? Then he must have a Lucario, just like the guardian!"_

"_I bet he has connections to Mew."_

"_I think he's too pompous looking. A knight wouldn't dress so formal. Look at that outrageous hat…"_

"_I think it look sexy. Though I see what you mean. He reminds me of a pimp."_

"_Shhh! He's looking this way!"_

The gossip faded when he pretended to look at the large walls overlapped with historical paintings of past significant figures. He focused his eyes forward and noted the youths who talked behind his back were naïve school girls. Acting as though he hadn't heard anything at all he moved up in line and forced his hands into the folds of his pockets. With a bowed head he waited a millennia until it was his turn to walk forward. Each step carried him closer and closer. Ironically enough the staff of Sir Aaron had been placed near the beautiful painting placed at the furthest right wall, colors cushioned by a red curtain drawn back for the lady Irene, a descendant of the Queen Rin. No doubt people were begin to compare him; as if the girls hadn't done him justice with their vile tongue.

Encased in glass the scepter twinkled in the overhead light, a rope on the outside perimeter of it bade him an ill distance that twisted his insides. He was so close… What rightfully belonged to him sat waiting for the owner to return and take it once again to a battle far more dangerous than a kingdom. War brewed on a colorless horizon; a destiny fit for only the 'Chosen One' of the gods of their universe came startling close that would require _his _assistance. All it took to claim his title and aid the next generation was to blow the protective cover off with Aura and take it…

"Two thousand years is never enough time…" Murmured Riley with an outstretching hand. One of the security personnel saw his attempts to touch the glass and cleared their throat loudly, causing him to stop short with a pained expression.

Why did life play him so?

"Sorry." Said Riley aloud. Clenching a fist at his polite nature he bid the artifact a quiet goodbye.

"Excuse me." A voice stopped him cold. Sneaking a peek to the speaker he was mesmerized by the extravagant gown the female wore, a sure sign of royalty passed down a long line of Queens. She descended like an angel; second only to the Queen _he _remembered all those ages ago. "Are you the man named Riley?" At the slow affirmation she smiled genuinely. "If you wish to hold the staff I will permit it."

"My lady..!" A guard protested.

"It's fine. He won't damage it. This man is known throughout all of Sinnoh, even beyond the borders to Kanto. He is a friend among the top Pokemon trainers in the world. He is one of the only people in this entire world that breeds Lucario's. Don't you see the connection?" The guard apparently didn't but obeyed the order regardless. Precious seconds ticked by, spectators still waiting to glimpse the majestic beauty of Sir Aaron's staff. At the long drawn out breaths the staff was unraveled from its prison, and the immaculate condition made Riley's eyes water.

"Are you sure…?" He asked.

There was no doubt on her face. Striding forward sparing inches he reached out to grab the slender staff that fit perfectly in his hands. The weight of it was welcoming---but the power---

"I…." Riley quickly dropped the staff. Collected gasps rang in the room, but they died when a blue glow surrounded the staff and held it afloat. "I can't hold it…" He lifted his eyes to the current Queen and shook his head side to side, palm making a motion to lower the staff whilst he controlled through a power all recognized, but dared not breathe name to. Dread and failure washed over him.

He had come to test his limits and now knew further training was in order.

With a sweeping bow to the fair lady of Cameran he assured her, "I _will _return someday to claim it. When I am worthy of my title." She appeared neither bewildered or shocked by this.

For a promise to a Queen is an unending pledge of loyalty.

"Of course…Sir Aaron."


	3. Lamenting

Lamenting

He appeared in the dead of the night, when the cold air froze the tempered ground in a sparkling deprivation of crystals formed from frost leaking over the surface. Icy layers gathered on top one another, unhindered by the normally stern weather patterns of clear skies and warm weather. Its gentle appearance fooled the inhabitants of the Island into thinking it a sound creature filled with mirth and light, whereas it struck without remorse to those least expecting it. Boots crunched over the beautiful floor like it didn't matter what form the ground took. There was neither a destination in mind, nor a hurry to get anywhere. The figure merely roamed his sorrows around the island. No one dared to bother him, not even the origin of all life that floated with insistent giggles as if it were a newborn given life hours ago.

With a hat pointed forward, it veiled his face and eyes dead set on a path of destruction within himself. Thoughts that were never uttered existed only in his mind, for he never spoke a word at the full moon. Under a clear sky, cold like today, under the guise of a wise white moon did he shimmer into existence. Sighted few times by strangers visiting for vastly spanning reasons he was thought to be a ghost, a shadow that walked the night in the guise of haunted soul troubled by his past life. Once a month he lamented at the foot of Iron islands peak, gazing up at the sky that never ended and allowed the winds to batter his body—for he felt nothing in his physical form. Just a sadness of business left unfinished, vows broken in light of uncertain circumstances, and a friend he wished eternal happiness for—gone.

All wasn't lost, for he knew another _him_ lay in the morning wake, ready to continue the legacy spanning thousands of years. His alter-personality _Riley_ was man of stern words and a kind heart. His undoing was the same as his own. _Riley _grew attached to Pokemon and humans like he had, preferring to risk all he had—body and soul—to protect those in need. Blessed with the power of Aura he too was guided by the waves of its control, a loose safeguard and monumental connection between the basic Pokemon, humans, and the gods that humans continued to refer to a the 'Legendary' Pokemon. Superior beings respected and largely sought throughout history, even in his time.

"If only mankind understood by now that they are all that this world has sustaining it."

His voice, velvety and full of compassion in a quiet tone bounced off his lips into the air. It tickled his throat when his form began to shift and shimmer into the very air itself, like a passing abundance of dandelions thrust into the moonlight sky passed him, carrying off the tired shadow with it. Melting out of the dimension of reality, nothing stopped him. It pained the ghost more than ever to never be able to hear the commanding tone of his thoughtful partner to tell him one more time "_don't go_".

In the following morning Riley was up before the Pokemon on the Island stirred, pitted at the edge where the Island branched off into million paths of death and solitude rolled out to choice. Knitting his brow thoughtful at he rising sun the Pokemon breeder lifted his foot, oddly detached from the world when the distortion of ground made him retract two steps back to study the footprint left in the surface. Part of him was appalled that an intruder desecrated his land while he slept, another side of him hardly registered the drawn out night before as it came in foggy fragments creating a thick headache springing upon him like a rabid Arcanine.

He didn't know if it was Riolu's or a native Pokemon's idea of a joke…

But the footprint was the same size of 'shoe'.


	4. Seniority

Seniority

"Thank you for you hospitality Byron."

"Hey---If you need a place your—I mean—"

"I will consider it when I arrive."

"Are you…sure you're okay?"

I stopped my retreating steps to stare into the mans eyes and weighed his words unto my present condition.

_The waves were salty when my mouth instinctively opened to gulp down some form of fluids. My throat burned with a thousand aches that were scorching the layers of skin like an acid. Using my eyes against the salty waters proved to be a mistake; in the intensity of becoming blind I fell back on the power of Aura, guiding my arms and hands through the maze of grey sea outlined in a vibrant sparkling blue. Pinpointing the direction roughly of Canalave the fabled body of youth grew tired quickly, and much to my frustration, forced me to take frequent stops lest my muscles spasm with an unknown affliction. A jagged cut ran down my arm making the journey undeniably treacherous, exhausting; drawn out to the point I wondered if abusing the Aura power would do any lasting damage on a body that took little abuse to the world it inhabited. It sizzled and hissed, frothed at the center of the wound where salt purified it, at the meager price of indulging me further into a stasis of throbbing torment. Slapping my hands again and again, the island appeared to get further and further from me, like it taunted my feeble attempts to make it to shore from iron island, just to spite my once renowned reputation. The saliva of the great demon lurking beyond the islands coast were a cruel embodiment, grabbing me from underneath and dragging me below before I had a choice to question its angle._

"Riley?"

I shook my head quickly and tipped back to hat. I was dimly aware he had moved closer in my daydream.

"Y-Yes. Of course…"

Unconvinced the burly man inched closer until he was directly in my face. I kept my expression suave.

"Riley. Are you okay? You can recuperate here."

He sounded so genuinely kind I was touched to the center of my being. Honored by his respect.

"I'm worried about Lucario."

I flinched when he touched my shoulder. A quick reflex that my body obeyed to do much to my regret.

_Before long I awakened from the deep black abyss coughing up and lung and then some. Craved oxygen was greedily sucked into my body like I hadn't breathed it for eons, making it a luxury I didn't think to label as such. Warm sand wedged between my fingers as I sputtered to make sense of the events I blacked out from because of the hungry creature known as the ocean. Breathless, I flopped uselessly to one side and clutched my arm, knitting my brow shut as the old wound reopened, and the bits of sand stuck to it like tiny beetles scurrying well into the dozens. Each adding significantly more discomfort than intended until I could do nothing but cradle my arm like a young squire acquiring his first real taste—and loss---of sword combat. My denial of my weakened state led me to rise up against my bodies shrill demands of fatigue. The first steps were misery itself; sluggish and unsteady as the cave walls within my Island home. I licked my lips to readdress the dried texture and stumbled to the side, thrown off balance by a coaxed brush of Zephyr's breeze. My hat miraculously remained on my head until now, tumbled off at the first fall. Body spent I closed my lamps, the visionary eyeballs of reality and waited for something most unfortunate to come. Before long I heard a voice, frantic and loud, approach. My ears twitched like a common Pokemon to the sensitivity of the ground trembling faintly. I heard my name spoken and doubled my efforts to turn and address the speaker, eyes straining to keep focused. A name passed through my mind, but the words were sealed and lodged, unable to be brought to light._

Byron withdrew his hand like lightning.

" I'm worried about you."

I know. I wanted to say. I held back my response and absently rubbed my arm. We were silent for a time.

"…What the hell happened?"

My lips twitched at humorous question. The irony of the timing he asks it. I didn't lie.

"Team Galactic thought it amusing the enter my home. I didn't think they were after me."

He mulled over this with an expression that did not match his physique. I smiled despite this.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you someday."

Not today. Not tomorrow. No one must know 'Why', not until my duty is done, when death comes finality.

"_Riley? You look like hell. What the fuck happened to you?"_

_I winced at the harsh use of bastardized Americanized english and drifted my hazy eyes to the side, avoiding his intense look of concentration. He continued to speak but my ears failed to pick up anything coherent. Instead I let my head fall against his chest, comforted by the beating heart and warm sun on my face, shadowed enough by his form that it didn't become an eyesore. A defiant shift made me scoot in his arms before I lay still again. Byron made a noise caught between a snort of arrogance and a guffaw. It must have looked ridiculous. The well groomed, proper gentleman of an abandoned Island carried by the gym leader like some drowned Rattata fished up from the sea. I gave a jump so suddenly that Byron instinctively tightened his grip so I wouldn't fall, already sensing what I was alarmed about since the obvious lack of Pokemon and duties._

"_I got your hat. Don't spazz like that or next time I'll drop you. The concrete isn't as forgiving."_

"Be careful"

I gave a grin back.

"Not a problem."

Like a passage of old, we returned to our roles.


	5. Uneven Flow

Uneven Flow

"_Time has always carried a weight in the hearts of men and Pokemon. Its ambition to progress beyond the limits it sets each generation has become a mystery to me. The way life shapes and changes on a daily basis eludes me, even when the smallest fraction of change happens from an insignificant flaw in the system presented. Having taken the ownership of this island as per request of the gym leader of Canalave I have seen many a human beings lose their lives because of stupidity, observed triumphant wins where there truly should not have been one for blatant luck does not conceive to me as a rejoicing celebration. As the new owner of iron island I have made it my sworn duty as a knight of Cameran to guide people through the treacherous depths of the caves. I fear if I do not there will be more tragedies, not pertaining to humans alone. Pokemon has suffered down below and it wounds me deeply to have knowledge that no one dares to assist our fellow friends. We exist on a complex order that binds us closer as years go on---I bear witness coming from an age when Poke Balls, mysterious contraptions to capture and befriend wild Pokemon, did not exist. I am mortified by the development…but they (the Pokemon) do not seem to mind. Seeing as the legendary gods of our world do not interfere I consider this a foretoken of good will. I will continue to monitor the development …."_

The writer of the page made a face when the pen scribbled in a zig-zag along the dotted lines. He grew dangerously silent and craned his head to peek over his shoulder before alerted downwards by the tugging at his pants.

"Heeeheee...Wiley! Wiley!"

"I'm sorry master."

Bemused more than angry the Pokemon trainer bent down to pick up the young toddler and set him down on his lap. The child had all the features a proper son of Canalave should. He did lack the muscular features Riley was so used to seeing in Byron. Arching a brow at the red helmet he looked at Lucario wordlessly.

The Aura Pokemon gave a grunt through telepathy, "He falls down a _lot _master."

Returning to his previous interest before being interrupted he finished the final few lines.

"…_.while acting as some sort of young capable babysitter. I don't think Byron recalls the time I told him how old I was when he was drunk that night. If he did remember he does a good job of hiding it. But I don't think the human subconscious would omit sex as an after thought so I'm positive my Aura influence somehow deluded his mind, making me happy and keeping my identity a secret. I must admit that Byrawnihaguudinubaad."_

The Aura knight gave Roark a look. The pencil scribbled off the page. Roark had once again given his arm a playful shove.

"You don't want me to admit your dad is devilishly handsome do you?"

Roark only clapped his hands.

"…Fine."

Riley erased his previous sentence.

"…_I must admit that Byron is god damn fucking sexy without his shirt revealing those bulging muscles that are literally –like- Iron when I touch them. I love it when he fucks me up the---"_

"MASTER!"

Riley threw the pencil in the air at Lucario's unprecedented shout and found the diary gone the next.

"Hey!"

"Don't poison the young child's mind! How could you write such crude language!" Barked Lucario.

"I'm twenty one! Leave me be! I have to keep up some sort of sexual diary! It's the latest thing!"


	6. Fragmenting You

Fragmenting You

_Her eyes were like an emerald green, glowing in the darkness where light dwelled in birth of belief that such a thing existed at the end of the tunnel. Clinging to those eyes, my own hardened, concentrating on the brilliance of friendship radiating in a god whom never grew up, and may never do. She recognized me from many encounters before; curiosity on both sides in our youths bringing us to meet as a possibility by one greater than her, if it were possible. Not daring to move I fluctuated my Aura steadily. Time rode against me, whipping its cruel pressure for me to speed the process up. I faltered somewhere; static rebounded off her as she harmonized with my life force and began to suck my life dry. _

_Did she see me frightened?_

_Perhaps scared?_

_I would not have denied her my true feelings, although I gambled my senses toward the truth that she knew. Gritting teeth against the shockwave running up and down my body I was dimly aware of the pain beginning to escalate from a numbness, to a full blown torture as the Aura reached its peak limits. Beyond now what I gave were years and years of my life in return for peace. Through my power I heard her soft cooing and did my best to ignore the side telling me to cut the connection, instead my head wrenched down, shutting my eyes to stop the room from spinning out of control. All ailments bombarded me one after another, tore my being in half---and yet she shared my suffering in small bits, the same electric current of Aura running through her as well, but less extreme. I knew she only did it to ease my final end, a peaceful one than what I willingly allowed. _

_This was a duty performed by my line. This is what our fate was to be in times of crisis._

_I had no regrets._

Riley opened his eyes and stared at Mew with a longing silence. Of course he remembered those final moments of his life. Those were irreplaceable memories with Mew---selfish encounter that he held close to his heart despite the circumstances. After that everything became a blur, hazy and unclear from what he said, half drunken by convulsing misery that nothing made sense to him. A vague goodbye echoed in the back of his head during the last words he uttered, but little more stuck. "Thank you Mew." Mew cocked her head to the side and released a cry, happily floating forward to hug him. Her small arms barely reach completely around the neck-line, try as she might.

The breeder only laughed in good fun.

It was nice to be reunited with fragmented memories.


	7. Little Boy

Little Boy

A face so radiant with pale white skin should be called a sin, she said in earnest. Her hands wrung the blue cloth at her fingertips, attempting to discern the density of it with touch alone. The feat was not so easily accomplished when the form shifted in her arms, body sluggish and responsive; lacking yet struggling, the sheer trying bringing forth a small smile on her pinkish tinted lips. Dipping down she touched nose to nose, catching the younger man off guard with the proximity over stepped in her case to him, but thinking nothing of it. His raven hair that stuck out, as if by a lightning strike, collapsed against her nose bringing forth a restrained giggle when it tickled her. Aura raced up her arms like a trail of gunpowder seeking to explode at the end; stimulations aroused her craving more and she wondered if her guardian sensed her inner most feelings for him. Of course you know, she says with her bleached-pink tinted hair drumming along her backside when she bent closer, breasts sinking into the mans black shirt like they were to merge at a moments notice.

He offered her at last a sentence, a breathless one that made her clutch him closer like a precious songbird, voice so velvety that it represented his age well if you were to tack on two thousand extra years. The protest was clear though, and it saddened her a smidge to hear him say. This face holds no love for anything but you and you should not be tempted so; it is a crime, he continued to say while those aquatic midnight eyes bashfully flickered to the side with longing. A relationship is considered to be a fall from grace.

A child in his eyes, but realistically a woman of millennia's dating back to the birth of time, she only mustered a broken squeak of a chuckle, eyes agleam with sincerity. I got you, she says, I got you. It is repeated twice more when she strokes the guardians face, pushing back the blue hat that spikes into three identical paths.

You're a finicky human.

And you are a seductive temptress in guise of human flesh. Have my Aura not taught you yet?

Questions like these hang in the air longer than she intends, and to counter she pauses her actions to duck under the veil that hides her face and his head to the entrance of the island chambers. The kiss begins slow, a tentative action caused by unearthly wants on both sides. She feels him flinch against her, but relents nothing and deepens the kiss even when the blue hued powder turns electric, a warning she ignores in favor of finally getting a true wish. It is painful after a time, but it eases when the other comes to the conclusion that no matter how much energy is given she is like a hard rock in the matter; unmoving to human limitations. Air she thinks briskly and draws back with the taste of ice still on her lips like the glaciers melting at Sootopolis.

Little boy, she murmurs, little boy, she says with hunger for the unknown quelled. You have much to learn.

His response is laughter; chiming bells that rake against the neighbors doorstep, and it makes her smile to hear him happy for once in his long life. It dies down though, but the warm feeling remains.

Then tell me. What must I learn?

Never to forget the blessing of love.


	8. Melodious Ballad

(If anyone still reads all these random drabbles up till now....this is the only one I -think- is from Mews POV...)****

* * *

Melodious Ballad

If one were to look at the world, they may have their own qualifying approach to define it, either by directly relating it to a life experience, or casually reflecting it upon logic. I pictures the world like music notes; played by experienced musicians that strung notes of all tones, the foreboding bass, high-pitched soprano, and voiceless lullabies of chimes and soothing wind instruments. With so many varieties I cannot distinguish them, even from the beginning when all began. Through the ages I have come to know few of this music notes; their different rhythm keeping me entertained whereas all stood in dilution and self corruption that I neither saw fit to love or bless in good fortune. Some so rotten that the bass were too low to hear, even with my sensitive ears that relied upon echoes of these fractured notes. It had been a very long time to watch time course---like Celebi I monitor the world in many instances where events have taken place. Wander without reason; no place to call my own but everything I see---coaxing all I consider whose instrument plays louder with the purity to purge evil of this world. I met one, long, long ago. In a distant age when power invoked the darkest emotions in man and Pokemon alike, storming a kingdom that tried to maintain peace even in frail conditions. Sir Aaron he called himself, a wise youthful man, whose power balanced into control. Nothing threw off his concentration lest the Aura inside him; a build up of excess energy that his mortal human body could not handle in entirety, destroyed his very core. He gave up all it to save a region that I deemed dead---before his actions sent me into a flustered open mind.

Where did the note go?

Where's my favorite tune?

I miss my soothing song.

I skipped the centuries, flowing out of time itself to bid the deity of time an approval to its maintained state. It crooned to me, the origin of all, and I swam back into the portal, appearing many, many, many centuries later, back to the root of where the tune last ended. I found another that sang quietly, promising musical experience that fell short of a proper performance. With kind attention I knew it would sing loudest of all, and blessed him with many encounters with all manner of evil and good---to grow him into the Chosen One. I watched his adventures from afar, but felt my longing stir for that musical note passed on.

Breaking my own laws I circled the Tree of Beginning's core, mulled in its harmonious appearance until I could not stand the silence any longer. With power bestowed inside me I reincarnated the lost one a new body, physically younger and youthful, but missing nothing in large details to his appearance. When he opened his eyes I could not help but allow the giggle to burst from my mouth, like a child's who toy was handed back after repairs. I spun around, giddy, tail swishing uncontrollably. I could see the recognition in the warm eyes and the frantic cries for his companion that made me croon in a duet.

Sir Aaron.

Sir Riley.

Name made no difference to me.

He was always my favorite note.


	9. Over My Darkness

(Ah...I laughed when I re-read it now in 2010 as of this posting. I did this way back when, so to read it now reminds me of the Pokemon joy- "Believe in you!" theme. Aaaah. Funny stuff,)

* * *

Over My Darkness

"Master….please." Lucario pleaded three more times, paws placed together while his 'master' strained his hands to form a perfect Aura sphere---to which he failed every attempt. Anyone may have wondered what a Pokemon was doing standing several feet away from its trainer in a forest inhabited by wild Pokemon. In the dead afternoon, when the busiest hustle and bustle of travelers crossed through long passed, Riley decided that he was ready for the next step in his training. After researching about the long line of Aura guardians and their significance in the history of their world; Riley grew something akin to an unsightly disposition. His stature changed from a healthy, cheerful man open to new ideas and spots of interest that may prove beneficial to him; to this stern, quiet, lonely existence that strived to lease an ancient tradition. No longer did he trip down the stairs and laugh at his own blunder; habits like feed the Aron under the table were no longer tolerated as proper etiquette in his eyes, playful banter like 'Peek-a-Blew' played with the younger generation of native Pokemon became less and less common. The warm eyes Lucario grew so fond of seeing every morning hardened the more Riley shut himself out to his training, becoming like an icicle shattering into the ground and dispersing into thick shards of glass that cut if inappropriately handled. Smiles were rare, harder to break out of the emotionless shell; like its masterful façade it fixed itself to cover-up the true Riley. Days with Riley strained the relationship, sometimes making Lucario wondering how much more it'd take before it killed him----or his best friend.

"The aura…is with me!"

Answering Lucario's prayers was a spark of royal blue, lavished by a paler baby blue, like a blanket cover a small child. The barrier fixed itself around the heart of the sphere slowly taking shape into large round-ish ball big enough to toss like a proper soccer ball. Lucario understood now why Riley did what he assumed must be done. He had done it not for himself and his ancestors as proof of his lineage, no, that would be a shameless act of selfish proportions to disgrace the previous guardians. It was done to breathe hope for the new generation---to protect and create all life in the safeguard as its Aura guardian. Silently cheering his master on Lucario prayed, scarlet eyes aflame with passion to support an ill informed decision. Sweat poured down Riley's face, the ink black locks drooping faintly as the human lowered slowly to the ground, crouched briskly at the knees but unrelenting to give up now so close…

"Master….you can do it! I believe in you! I believe in your power of your bloodline---the Aura!"

Hope streaked suddenly, released with tormenting anguished cry that reechoed off the forest grounds, and carried far into the distance. Slicing into the air like an aerial attack the sphere zoomed off with the force of a thousand rampant Tauros, smashing tree after tree. The descendant quaked under his own weight after his vision lost sight of the orb of Aura. Things blurred, though he stood rigged, albeit failing to uphold his confident pose. Pitching forward he was caught in the arms of his faithful friend who beamed in pride at his owner. The milestone that Lucario now understood had been passed with the excruciating weeks of dedicated training. There lay devotion to become what was destined to be; standing loosely in the final waves of guidance attainable by practice. The Pokemon's eyes grew stinging with the authentic smile twitching at the ends of his masters lips, but unable to broaden at the effort. A hand brushed against his fur on his face---contact that made him clutch the hand as he lowered Riley down slow, aware of the drooping eyes and weakened state.

"I…I…" the words were hushed when a blue paw pressed against the gently. The rest was weakly muffled.

"Rest, Sir Riley."

Underneath the shade the tree presented Riley slipped into a deep sleep, one Lucario thought well deserved.

For the legend lived on---proof of a new generation of guardians to save the chosen one---and all Pokemon.


	10. Calling You Flaw

Calling you 'Flaw' 

_"You must always remember…"_

"_Remember? Remember what?"_

"_Just remember."_

It became a painful promise, to remember things that he would have rather shoved aside and forget altogether. Little things, like a passing handshake to commemorate a new friendship; large events, such as the past gradually demonstrating its will to change, and all following its way. Sparkling blue eyes, so unnaturally born to reflect the surface of the deep waters of the world, blinked soundly at the winds call. Eased down from high rocks by another hand, the small infant of the steel family that was stuck on a ledge much too high happily stamped its tiny feet against the ground, circling its rescuer with brightened eyes. Riley relaxed, happy to see the Aron safe and carried on back down the island. His hair danced in the wind, the cold breeze soothing his panicked mind. All returned to the neutral state he preferred to see it; as guardian. This came with a heavy price, by title he dedicated many decades to a duty long died out in tradition, but only because the worlds society forgot.

Blessed with two lives, Riley shared little to any human being. Their unsightly demands easy to snap his calm exterior into one of fierce ferocity, despite intentions meaning to be pure. Sticking his hands into the depths of his pockets the trainer headed inside the caves, side-stepping a swarm of Rattata playing tag. To see innocence in the next generation like that brought a fond smile to his lips, but it faded slowly to sorrow, when all it reminded him of his solitude.

How did he live, when unable to express his true form, feelings, and wisdom to the worlds children?

_There is a person_, he announced in his thoughts, not caring if any Pokemon heard him. Aura fluctuated in density around him, signaling to others his desire to be alone. The blue glow outlined him; against darkness this gave him a saintly look, like a beautiful painting missing only a handful of strokes to prevent it from being too precious. Too great. Everything needed flaws, he reasoned, even those thought immaculate.

"Listen to me origin. You have a flaw too. Do you remember what?" Asked the one clad in cold colors, his expression dampening when he sensed the presence. It was classified a sign of good luck to meet a legendary Pokemon, among them all a certain pink mousy Pokemon was considered the rarest. To him she was life. "Your good luck has yet to rub off on me. In two thousand years I have yet to see anything in my life deemed worthy of fortune." Cocking his head to the sound his eyes shifted side to side, watching an invisibly roll of waves, even though it was shielded in a veil that the naked eye could not see. He on other hand had a power that allowed him to visually distinguish disturbances in the air; an inhuman skill that transcended to a complex level when he closed his eyes. Air currents whooshed in his ear and the waves rapidly outlined where his power stretched, reshaping the world of black into brilliance of cascading blue, like water along a riverbank heading in opposite directions, inking the surroundings to distinguish clearly what each fragment really is.

"You know I don't mean Lucario when I say this," Out of habit his hands uncurled, when once were contracted in a spider web of stiffness; suspension of lost feeling in his body. Riley shrugged off the plaguing past and stood erect, retaining some form of dignity in the present age he still had yet to adapt. No Poke balls lay at his side, no belt wrapped around him to suffocate his love to the wild species he protected and aided without capture; just his body, de-aged years to accommodate. Turning his back to the presence he found his voice take a plunge into acid, " I can never rest. I am never going to age beyond my suppressor. You have watched this world age millions of years before me, and thousand after me. How can you stand it …Mew?" He wanted to say 'her grace', but knew no place to convey it without bitter sarcasm.

Tipping the hat diligently forward on purpose, he held at the tip of the edge and reveled in a breathless sigh, sounding exhausted though he did not run or move.

Air shifted and waned back, like a curtain torn off ones eyes the pinkish Pokemon appeared with the gaze of a thousand crying souls.

She had no response to give.


	11. Purging Wounds

A/N: Did you read up till now? Or skip? I wouldn't blame you. The whole incentive of this was a bundle of drabbles---15 I believe. There was a week left (at the time) before his episode aired and I never did meet the quota. I came close, but didn't manage to come up with enough ideas. I may come back to this one day (DOUBTFUL) but appreciate you reading at least one. I love Riley (not as just of Morty---Yeah--I twisted him too...enough times to make Darkrai/Morty/Mortimer but we wont get into that) because he holds so much promise. This seems like a fitting end, so I purposely posted it last. It was the last in my folder soooo....yeah. Thanks for reading : )

* * *

Purging Wounds

I was staring at him with a leering expression of utter loathing.

**I looked at him with quiet tranquility, a thousand questions on my lips.**

Smugness radiated with the cape drawn over his form making him appear of higher upbringing.

**Dark blue, the color of sadness, drowned the anger like a spoiled Rattata.**

Boiling I wanted to reach forward and yank him, shoving my fist through his face.

**Shoulders drooping I desperately searched for a way to hold his hand in mine. To say its okay.**

Pattering the surface I groped his front, wondering why the fabric wasn't in my hands to shake him.

**I placed my hand calmly. An unease telling me to withdraw but the loneliness kept me stationed.**

"You're a coward!" I ragged on him, shouting loud to waken the dead.

**Like the trickle of water my voice fell low, "You are in denial. Open up."**

Biting back a growl I shut my eyes and laid my head forward against him, turning my back to face the wall.

**Disappointment raged in me but I stepped forward, unsure of how to fix him. What do I do?**

I looked over my shoulder and saw him ready to begin his mind fucking but I would have none of it.

**I stood back, assaulted by the evil fire in his eyes. What have I done? I wondered further, frozen.**

Grabbing at the cape I raked my hands like an animal against it until I drew them up to see blood.

**My eyes traveled down, noting the blood with welling concern. "Look what you did…" I said.**

What I did? I wanted to bellow back but only bit back a cry and fell to my knees. I heard him move.

"Such a child you are. You are a great importance and yet to belittle yourself like this. "

Shuffling feet stopped short and I squeezed my eyes shut, sobs wracking my body, try as I might to stop.

Gently taking the arm in mine I stared him in the eyes and touched his cheek at last, "Stop"

Stop, the word had been. Whatever had guided me until now lay broken in pieces, I stared on guilty.

"It's okay,"

Is it? I looked at him to search for the raw kindness. He spoke true. It was okay.

**I pushed him down on his back, observing the dark blue in new light though the candle flickered.**

Shadows bounced off him now. I could see his face and realized he were only helping. Only helping.

**I positioned myself along his waist and felt a blush churn like a wildfire. Should I? Yes. I said. Yes.**

Hands were roaming now. Anger quickly extinguished in this new development. I craned my back.

**My hands danced downward, finding a bulge and smirking in a knowing way. "That's terrible."**

My hate which dangled till now on the tips of my spikes fell. "Should I be shamed?" I crooned.

**I didn't say anything. My hat fell when I dipped down like a waterfall, tugging at the belt.**

I couldn't say no.

**I didn't want to say yes.**

Loneliness.

**Desire.**

I braced myself and reached forward to grabs at him.

**I didn't mind when I felt familiar ghosting feathers, it only fueled to antagonize me.**

There was only love to give from him and I greedily took it in whatever form I could.

**With no one to release me from my mortal destruction I turned to him, desperate.**

_A sharp sound sent the door into turmoil and Riley drew back from the mirror, buttoning his pants._

"Yes?" **I called in a purging moment of flushed anxiety.**

"_Master? Are you don't getting dressed? The Aron are in need of herding again."_

**I was quiet. **I exchanged knowing looks, matching one with the other. **I wanted to say.**

"_**We are but one and the same. Our mirror is the only thing that divides us."**_

I agreed.


End file.
